The present invention relates to a system for controlling an electrophotographic copier and, more particularly, to a system for controlling the operations of various units of an electrophotographic copier of the type using a photoconductive element having a seam.
An electrophotographic copier includes a photoconductive element in the form of a drum or a belt. Arranged around the photoconductive element are various units such as a charging unit, an exposing unit, a developing unit, a transferring unit, a separating unit and a cleaning unit. Further, a roller drive clutche, a pawl solenoid adapted for selectively discharging one-sided and two-sided copies and other various elements are located along a path for transporting a paper sheet on which an image is printed. All these units and elements may be regarded as electrical loads of the copier. With an electrophotographic copier wherein the operations of such electrical loads are controlled on the basis of the number of timing pulses counted, a prerequisite is that a reference position for counting the timing pulses be defined preceding one of those loads which is expected to operate earliest. A problem heretofore pointed out is that the reference position is unchangeable even if that particular load to operate earliest is not necessary as in certain copy modes, resulting in an increase in the period of time necessary for copying.